Data structures that are organized in individual elements that can be accessed individually are common in many applications. For examples, RGB (Red-Green-Blue) is a common format in many encoding schemes used in media applications. In this case the data structure consists of three element types R, G, and B stores contiguously and of the same size (e.g., 32-bit). Another example, common in High Performance Computing applications is coordinates such as XY in a 2-D space or XYZ in a 3-D space. Other structures with a higher number of elements also show up in some applications.